Homeward Bound: Our Journey Home
by WhiteLight12
Summary: Four pets (Chance, a young dog unfamiliar with the world; Shadow, an aging, wise dog; Kendria, a caring yet protective German Shepherd; and Sassy, a snobby cat) are left behind after their family goes on vacation. They journey cross country to find them. Join these lovable animals in a story of friendship, loyalty, and what it means to be a family.
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding

Hey there. You may not know me but you will after I tell you my story. My name is Kendria. And I was rescued by a nice family when I was only a pup. Before meeting them and accepting me into their family, I had believed all humans were heartless. My other family had abandoned me and I lived out on the street. There wasn't much that a pup could do to survive in the streets. Finding food and places to sleep was difficult. But they found me and brought me to their home. It was the best thing that I could ask for. And they changed my perspective on humans. Since I'm a German Shepherd, they love me for what I am.

Not only that but they have three other pets. Two other dogs and a cat. First there was Shadow. He's a wise Golden Retriever that I looked up to as a father. Then there's Chance. He's like a little brother to me. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed out of the four of us but he's so silly. Then there's Sassy. She's the only cat out of the three dogs. She surely lives up to her name because of her attitude. We don't get along all the time but she's a good cat. At least I got another girl to talk with even though she wasn't a dog.

Our family consisted of 5 humans. First we got the parents of our humans, Bob and Laura Seaver. Bob wasn't the father of the kids however I'll get that in a moment. Laura's eldest kid was Peter, who Shadow belonged to. Hope, the middle child, belonged to Sassy and Chance belonged to the youngest boy, Jamie. But he told Shadow, Sassy, and I countless times that he didn't need anyone. With the way he acted around us, he definitely did. I'm a year older than he is and have matured more than he has.

Now, let's get past the introductions. We were at a wedding. Bob and Laura's wedding. That's right, Bob and Laura were getting married. Shadow was sitting beside Peter, his tongue calmly hanging out. His floppy ears were laid back some. I, too was outside with the family, sitting beside the old hound. Both of my erect ears raised all the way along with my tongue hanging out as I calmly panted. I turned my head left to right as I calmly observed what was going on around us.

I looked over to Shadow. Ever since I was brought in as a pup, I looked up to him as a father figure. Being as wise as he is, he didn't hesitate with accepting me. Four years later, I'm all grown up and a bit taller than him. Everything was going okay with the wedding until the distinct sounds of crashing from the inside of the house got all of our attention. Shadow growls at this and turns around.

"Shadow, down!" Peter ordered. "Ugh, I really should give that pup a good talking to." Shadow grumbled, laying down as Peter petted him. I too lay down but on my stomach. Both of my hind legs were pressed up against my sides. "Take it easy, Shadow. He's still learning." I say, trying to calm him down. Shadow gives me a sideways glance. "I understand, Kendria. But, he doesn't need to be trying to kill Sassy every chance he gets." he said, looking back ahead. "They never get along, I swear. I'm around his age yet I know better than to kill the cat." I say, letting out a yawn. "I've raised you to not be like him." he said, still sideways looking at me. Yeah, I guess he was right. He's my father figure and he did raise me from the better part of my life.

Shadow and I decided to go in the house as the humans that attended the wedding was eating some food. Shadow and I lounged in the dining area. We often stayed together most of the time. Since he taught me to not be like Chance, I've always stuck by him. The two of us just watched as Chance started getting into the food the humans were supposed to eat. This made Shadow upset and he lifted his head and started to growl at him. "Chance! Stop it!" I call, growling too. The American Bulldog turned around at our growls. "Oh, back off old man and sister! You two are just jealous because I smelled it first!" Chance said, turning his attention back to the food. My ears lowered at this because I was unimpressed. "Would a rolled up newspaper mean anything to you?" Shadow inquired, giving the pup a dead stare. "Yeah, Chance, sooner or later, it's gonna come in your future." I add, letting my tongue hang out to show I was panting. He keeps this up and he will meet his maker with a newspaper.

"No, why?" he ignorantly asked. Shadow began to bark at him. "Alright, okay, I just wanted to smell it." Chance said, still looking at the food. I then started to bark at him, my forepaws sliding forward as I did so. "To make sure it was safe for people." Chance said, starting to walk away from the stand. "We're keeping an eye on you pup." Shadow said, putting his head back down on his forelegs. I had a deep suspicion that Chance wouldn't abide by what he just said. I stand to my paws and look down at Shadow. "I'll keep an eye on him." I told him, getting him to look at me. "Okay." he responded. I trotted through the crowded house to find Chance.

He was about to eat broccoli that one of the humans gave him but he spit it out. "Hasta la vista! What was that?! Broccoli! Ptui!" he shouted, backing away from the green vegetable. "Out of all of the food he could've given you, it had to be broccoli. You were setting your sites on the turkey." I pipe in, tilting my head to the right a bit with my tongue hanging out. The american bulldog looked at me. "Don't tell me you favor this disgusting food?" he cried. I shake my head and my fur. "I'm not saying that, Chance. But looked like that human believed you'd actually eat it." I said, following him to another room.

Two well dressed ladies were talking among themselves and didn't notice Chance and I walk into the room with them. I was a few steps behind him and he started whining to them. I just watched in disbelief that he was still trying to beg for food. "Ladies, please, you gotta help me and Sydney! We're starving, and can't remember our last meal. We'll shrivel into a pile of bones if we don't get fed!" Chance whined, sitting down shakily. "Don't drag me into this, Chance." I said, looking at the humans. They shooed us away from them in a rude manner. Honestly, I wasn't surprised to see this because Chance was being an irritant. "Give it up, Chance. You're not getting any food from these ladies." I said, turning myself around to walk out of the room. "You're not even trying, Kendria! You came with me so I'm sure you're hungry!" Chance said, not looking away from the ladies.

"Yeah, but you don't see me begging for it." I say, trotting away from him. Sassy was sitting on the table that was sitting by the stairs to upstairs. "That's just pathetic." Sassy inquires. "You're telling me, begging won't get him anywhere." I say, sitting down next to the Himalayan, who was cleaning her cat paws. "They need training." Chance grunted seeing the ladies move out of the room in disgust. "You need the training." Sassy inquired. Chance came over to us and just looked at us. "I suppose you know a better way?" Chance asked, interested in this. Sassy has her way of getting food from the humans. Sometimes they don't give me food because I'm a pretty intimidating dog. Being a German Shepherd, it would seem so but I'm actually pretty calm around the humans.

"Yes. I'll get food by acting I don't want it." Sassy said, still licking her cat paws. That was her specialty when it comes to food. "That's just stupid." Chance disagreed. "I'll prove it." Sassy replied, jumping down from the table and she walked over to Hope, who was eating shrimp at the food table. "Sassy, you don't need to prove it. Your word is proof enough." I said, watching the cat go over to her human. Both of my ears flicked in interest as I watch as Hope picks the cat up and holds her close to her.

"Oh, Sassy, I wish we didn't have to go away. I'm going to miss you so much." Hope said, petting the cat. "Just watch me work you two." Sassy said. I carefully sit down and let my tail come around me. Hope tried feeding the cat shrimp because she loves to eat shrimp. "C'mon. It's good." Hope urged, putting the shrimp in Sassy's face in hopes of getting her to eat it.

"Chance, I bet you 5 bones that she takes the shrimp." I whisper, tilting my head slightly. "You're on." he agreed. If I know Sassy, she would pretend not to take it before actually doing it. She's quite the actor if I must admit. She's too pampered for her own good. "I have those four pesky ounces still hanging on from Christmas. Oh, well if you insist!" Sassy said, before scarfing down the shrimp. I lift my head some and my ears perk up at this. "Pay up, you bottomless pit." I joke, standing on my German Shepherd paws. "Dream on, Kendria." Chance grunts, letting out a whine. He knew that I was only playing with him since I believed he really didn't have five bones hidden somewhere.

"It actually worked. Aw, a twofer." Chance said, seeing Sassy eat another one. "Keep it in check." I remind. "I'll do just that. It looks like her way is working." Chance agreed. Hope put the cat down and let her come back to us. "It's like I said all along, Poopsies. Cat's rule and dogs drool." Sassy says, jumping on the second step. I growl a little bit at that. "I resent that." I say, letting my ears lay back. Sassy glanced at me because of what I said. "Unlike doofus here, Shadow has raised you properly." she said, making me feel a little better. "That's what I thought. I'll go see what that old dog is up to." I say, turning away from them. They continued their little spat about how much more fancier and proper cats are. Sometimes, I don't think that's all the way true.

When I got outside, I see that Shadow is playing with Peter with a basketball. I decided to join them. I barked at Peter in a playful way and ran at him with my tail wagging. The two see me and we all begun to play with the ball. "It's Peter against Shadow and Kendria!" Peter exclaimed, now bouncing the ball at Shadow and I. "C'mon, Peter! I'm gonna get it!" I exclaim, doing a little dance and pawing at the ball. "You two gotta do better than that!" Shadow exclaimed, also doing a little dance while panting happily. I loved playing with Peter along with Shadow. Peter makes a shot the ball through the hoop before taking a fall to the ground.

My tail couldn't stop wagging and I licked Peter on the face with my ears laid back. Shadow too gave the young boy love and Peter hugs the both of us. "You're our favorite boy ever…" I say, letting myself relax in the hug. "We love you, Peter." Shadow agreed. I loved all three of these kids equally. After all, they did take me in without a second thought. After our lovings, the sound of Bob's voice caught our attention. "Hey guys." he said, kneeling down to us. He began to pet us in a loving way. I step back and let my tongue hang out calmly. "You know Shadow and Kendria are going to have a ball at Kate's ranch, aren't you two?" Bob inquired, petting Shadow and I. I had heard that we're going to be going away somewhere but I don't know where.

"Shadow, I'm gonna see what that pup is doing." I said, standing up to my paws. "Okay, keep a close eye on him." Shadow replied, going over to the basketball. As I trotted away, I overheard Bob saying something about Shadow and I chasing the animals at that ranch. Well, I don't think I'll bide my time chasing those animals. I believe that's Chance who'll do that.

I trot over to where Chance was and see that he was targeting the wedding cake. "Chance!" I seethe, trying to get his attention. "Not now, Sydney! I got a cake to catch!" he barks, going to the cake in a lowered crawl. I try to stop him from sabotaging the cake because there were people outside. Before I could stop him, it was too late. The cake was already being devoured by that bottomless pit. Everyone was disgusted by this and I bounded away from the scene.

"That dog… I can't believe he ruined the wedding cake." I rolled my eyes, seeing where Sassy was. Hope was trying to get the cat to stay on the teeter totter. I stood firmly in the grass about a few feet away. As stubborn as that cat is, I wouldn't want to get on no teeter totter either. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chance inching his way towards the scene. "Kendria! Can you believe this? Cats are smarter than dogs huh? If she's so smart, then why doesn't she know the meaning of stay?" Chance snickered. "I'm honestly not surprised because you know how stubborn that cat is." I said, observing the scene with my erect ears twitching. I have a feeling that Chance is going to do something to ruin this.

And I was correct when I see Chance lowered down on the ground and he began to crawl towards Sassy. "Chance! Chance, don't!" I exclaim, trying to stop him but he ignored me. "The savage beast spots his unsuspecting victim. Slowly he sneaks through the tall grass." Chance says as he started to run at Sassy. I shake my head and bound over to where Shadow, Peter, and Jamie were. Shadow sat down by Peter with his tongue partially hanging out so he could pant calmly. Before we knew it, Chance had leaped on the teeter totter.

The cat screeched loudly as she flew through the air. For a moment, I thought she wouldn't make it to the sandbox but she did land in it gently. Jamie and Peter couldn't stop laughing at Chance's actions. I didn't exactly favor cats all that much but I thought she wouldn't make it. "Nice shot Chance!" Peter praised in a happy tone. "That's why they call it to catapult!" Chance laughed, trotting over to us. "You've got a lot to learn, pup." Shadow sighed. "I can't believe you did that, Chance. When will you learn?" I say, looking at the American Bulldog. "You're such a stick in the mud! Learn to loosen up!" Chance said, slightly annoyed. "You learn to have common sense!" I growl, slightly baring my teeth at the pup. See what I mean that he's like a little brother to me?

He can be an irritant yet he can be entertaining at the same time. "Hey, it's time to hit the road guys!" Bob called. He was carrying some suitcases to signify that it'd be some time that we'd be away. "Luggage? Why luggage?" Shadow questioned in confusion. "I hear we're going away." I tell him. "That does make sense." Shadow replied. I thought Shadow would be aware of this. But I guess not. Just then, the sound of heaving came from my right, getting me to look over. Chance was on the verge of vomiting.

He was gagging and said, "I think… I need to eat some grass." His mouth opens and what he ate earlier comes right back up, ultimately disgusting Peter and Jamie. "Ew!" Peter groaned in disgust. "That's grandma's cake!" Jamie said, pointing out what Chance threw up. "Ugh, c'mon Shadow and Kendria." Peter said, ushering the two of us away from the scene. We moved away from Chance. I remained in a trot with my furry tail wagging back and forth. I kept my head partially lowered as we make our way to the car.

I jumped in and laid down on the flooring of the back seat. This would be a long drive so the only thing I could do was get some sleep. I stretched my forelegs and let my German Shepherd head rest on my forelegs. Both of my ears were raised and my tail was curled around me. Everytime we go somewhere, I found myself enjoying being with them. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy. And it makes me wonder if Chance was going to change for the better. Things will be much better from this moment forward. Hopefully in any case.


	2. Chapter 2 Left Behind

We drove the whole night to get where we were going. By this time, I was awake and saw that we were in another part of the countryside. I do enjoy the countryside and seeing where we were going. I turned my German Shepherd body completely around to look out of the other window. My body was shaking from excitement and my tail couldn't stop wagging. "Kendria, settle down." Shadow reminded. "I'm sorry, Shadow but we all know that I like it when we come here." I say, jittery. I know I'm supposed to remain calm but I couldn't help myself when we come here. There was so much space for me to get my energy out. Plus, Kate, the human who lives here, is such a nice lady and I do like her a lot.

Once we arrive at the ranch, Kate walked out with a bright smile on her face. "Well, if isn't the newly weds!" she said, clapping her hands. Once the doors were open, I was the first to jump out. The ground was slightly rougher on my German Shepherd paws than I remember. I ran up to Kate in a playful way with my tail wagging, butt and all because of how excited I was. "Kendria! Hey there, silly girl!" Kate exclaimed giving me a few pets. The others got out of the car to greet Kate. They had to tug on my collar to pull me back from Kate. It did hurt a bit but not too much.

"Whoa, this place smellorama." Chance says, intrigued of the ranch. I turn to look at him with my ears raised, "Hallelujah, I've died and gone to Kentucky!" He then goes to chase the chickens while barking obnoxiously. That dog… I was too excited to be here however I know when to calm myself down. I just sat down with my tongue hanging out to show that I was calm and relaxed. Hope was holding Sassy in her arms while Shadow was sitting by Peter, just as relaxed as me. They continued to talk about her going away to some sort of convention. Hope then introduced Sassy to Kate and then she gave the cat to the nice lady.

"Chance! C'mere boy! Chance!" Jamie called, going to catch that rambunctious canine. I decided to follow him in a canter in loud pants. Jamie finds a frisbee and starts to play with Chance, who had a good hold of the frisbee. "C'mon, Kendria! I know you want to play." Chance said, twisting his head back and forth to get the frisbee from Jamie. "Nah, I'll stay on the sidelines. I think you got this." I answer, shaking my head. I then turn my head to see Shadow with Peter. Shadow looked… so sad and concerned. I decided to go over to them in a trot with my German Shepherd head lowered.

The both of them glanced at me. Peter looked so upset and that concerned me. I sit down beside Shadow on his right side. The sun was starting to set. Peter then started to pet us in an upsetting way. By the look on his face, something was telling me that something was bothering him. He then hugs us close to him. "I'm going to miss you guys so much." he sadly said. His fingers run through my fur. I rested my German Shepherd chin on his shoulder calmly. Something was definitely bothering him.

"It's alright, Peter. We know you're sad… but why is it that you're sad?" I say, feeling concerned. "We'll be back again in a week… I promise." Peter said, continuing to hug us. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked, now worried. The boy pulls back from us and looks to the right. It was because of Laura calling him to the car. I look over for a moment to see that the family was starting to pack up. "Don't worry Peter. We're here to protect you." Shadow said in a fatherly tone. Something was telling me that… we were not going with them.

"Be good dogs." Peter said, sounding distant. He stands up and starts to walk away from us. "Stay." he said finally. I stood up on my German Shepherd paws and turned to face him. My pointed ears were starting to lower. He started to walk away from us and to the car. We were really being left behind…

When they got in the car, I trotted towards it before stopping in my tracks. "Guys… don't go…" I whined, looking at the car with puppy eyes. I've already been abandoned once… why do I have to go through it a second time? Why can't we go with them…? "Oh no… not this." Chance said in despair. I know that Chance was abandoned too and from what I hear he's been sent to the pound. I think it traumatized from that event and doesn't like talking about it. The car then was completely gone out of sight.

"Shadow? Chance? Kendria? C'mon guys!" Kate called, patting her her leg to get our attention. I had no choice but to comply. My head lowered with my ears lowered as I walked in a normal pace. As I trotted back, I turn my German Shepherd head to see that Shadow was still sitting in the same spot that he was in. He didn't move a muscle from that spot even after Kate called us. I know we're all affected by this sudden change however I think Shadow's been affected the most because he couldn't figure out why. I guess we'll figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3 Exploring the Ranch

It's the next day. The sun was high in the sky, making the weather bearable. The wind was blowing partly, making it even more bearable. Shadow was laying on the porch, being distant. I sat next to him and panted lightly to show that I was calm. Both of my ears were raised as I listened to the various other animals on this ranch along with Chance's barking to the chickens. If he gets pecked to death by one of those things, it's his fault.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" I asked, panning my eyes down to him. All he did was sigh in defeat. "Shadow… I know you're distraught about this but… surely they'll come back." I said, trying to make the situation better. "But what if they don't, Kendria? We've never left Peter's side before." Shadow replied softly, not lifting his head. "I know, Shadow. But he said they'd be back in a week." I said, licking my German Shepherd paws. "You can't be sure about that." Shadow replied, unsure about that time span. There was no point in arguing about that.

Kate then walks out of the house a few minutes later. She clangs on a metal triangle thing to get Chance's attention. "Chance! C'mon boy! Come and get it!" she called. Of course, Chance seemed to ignore her. "Hey Shadow, Kendria. C'mon breakfast time! C'mon." Kate said, getting our attention. I stood up and wagged my tail while barking happily. Shadow also stood up and barked in Chance's direction. At the very mention of breakfast made my stomach growl. Shadow and I follow her in the house.

Sassy was already in the house, hiding under the table. I looked up at what Kate was doing. Even though I was antsy of getting food put in my stomach, I remained patient. Shadow is the same way. Kate started putting food in the metal pans, making a loud sound upon impact. My stomach growled louder. "C'mon. Breakfast time." Kate announced, pulling the food off the fridge. "Kibble, kibble, kibble!" Chance chanted as he sprinted in here. That made me back up quickly because of how quickly he came in. He jumped up on Kate in an attempt to get the kibble. "No, get down, Chance!" Kate exclaimed, trying to keep Chance down.

Chance was so riled up that he ended up stepping on my forepaws. His claws dug into my skin, getting me to yelp in pain. "Ow! Chance!" I yell, pulling back a few steps. I stepped back a few feet to stay out of the way. Kate managed to put a bowl of kibble in front of me. When it comes to food, I'm highly protective over it. His chances of getting to my food is pretty slim. When he tried snagging my food, I growled at him. "Don't be selfish, Kendria!" Chance exclaimed, still trying to get to my food. "Don't you dare." I say, starting to bare my teeth. When he tried again, I ended up snapping at him with a bark. "Kendria, no!" Kate scolded, holding Chance's bowl. In seeing his bowl, he was now focused on that. The second she put it down, he started wolfing it down.

I looked down at my food and began to eat my food. I try not to pay attention at what Chance was doing. It was kind of tough to concentrate on eating when the sounds of gobbling is in my ears. The food Kate had wasn't the best but at least it was something. Then, the sound of Sassy yowling made me jump a bit. Turns out Kate had accidently stepped on Sassy's tail. I just shook my head and continued to eat. When she set Sassy's food on the floor; a mistake there because she should have put it on the table, Chance started eating it. "Hey! That's mine!" Sassy exclaimed in shock. "Yeah well, you snooze you lose." Chance said, finishing it up. I just rolled my eyes because Chance is pretty selfish when it comes to food. Even if it's some else's food. It doesn't matter who's it is, he goes for it. And yet he calls me selfish with my food? Pathetic.

After we were though eating, we head back outside. I decide to check the place out. And to hold an eye on Chance because we know that he'd harass the other animals. I, too, wandered around the ranch just to pass the time. As I walked around the ranch with my German Shepherd head lowered, my tongue hanging out and my ears raised. The other animals didn't seem to be scared of my presence. It was fine though. I did stop to observe the animals before moving on.

After while, I had gone back to the porch. Shadow was still sulking about what had happened with Peter. I'm thoroughly upset about this as well because of my abandonment issues. We don't understand why we were left here but judging on Peter's expression on leaving us showed he didn't want to leave us behind. I could see it in his eyes.

I lay down on my right side with my head stretched out on the wood of the porch and just listened to the sounds of the various animals that lived here. I was close to falling asleep but Chance's whining brought me out of it. "You guys won't believe the weirdest stuff that this place has. There's a bird here the size of a rottweiler. Looks like someone ran over his head." Chance inquired, walking on the porch. When neither of us responded to him, he sighed. We showed no interest of what he was saying.

"Oh, come on, guys, what are you waiting for? You guys know they're not coming back." Chance said, taking his place in front of Sassy, who was sitting in the rocking chair. "That just shows how little you know." Shadow bluntly answers. "It's happened before… to me. And you know what I mean, Kendria. People use you and lose you." Chance replied. I lift my head up and look at the american bulldog straight in the eyes. "Unlike you, I didn't betray my kid. You didn't even take a second to look at how sad he was when they left." I snarl. Chance's ears raise and he looks off to the right.

"Me betrayed him? Who ditched who? I mean, not that I care. I can get along just fine without him." Chance continued, adjusting his lying position. "How dare you call yourself a dog. Dog's are supposed to be loyal, faithful, and true." Shadow grumbled, laying his head in-between his forelegs with a grunt. "Oh… to people. Why? Kendria grew up on the streets like I did so she should take a page of my book." Chance suggested. That is true that I grew up on the streets for about a year and a half of my life but I've been taught how to be a dog towards man. Even after I believed that I'd never again trust humans but I see them differently now. I've learned that not all humans are bad.

"Unlike you, I learned to trust humans and actually look after them as if they were your own pups. You need to take a page out of MY book." I say, looking ahead before yawning. "Geez, sorry. Didn't think they'd care so much." Chance says defeated. Chance can't live like a pup his whole life and expect everything to go as planned. It doesn't. He needs to get that through his thick skull. He'll never learn if he keeps this up.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

It had been at least a week and a half since we saw our family. They should've been back by now. Honestly, I felt worried. Shadow felt the same way. He's been loyal to that boy since I could remember. Ever since then, I've been close with him too. I laid on my right side with my german shepherd head extended; just letting myself relax and continued to think of when Peter's going to get back. In front of me was Chance chewing on an old shoe and Sassy perching on the rocking chair.

"You know, I don't even miss the old place. There's a lot more stuff to do around here." Chance uttered muffled. "Oh I miss it. It's so much harder for a lady to get clean here." Sassy said, cleaning herself. "It's all good for me." I said, looking upwards. Hearing Shadow sigh was the only response I heard from him. He was worried about Peter as much as me.

Minutes pass by and nothing has changed. No sign of our humans anywhere. I raise myself up and look around, my German Shepherd ears twitching so I could listen but I got nothing but the silence.

"How much longer? Peter should have been here by now." Shadow wondered, looking ahead. "I agree, Shadow. He should have been here days ago. Where could he be?" I say. Chance scoffed at our demeanor of the situation. "Would you two relax? Find yourselves a shoe. C'mon, kendria. You'll feel more relaxed if you try one." Chance persuaded. "No. I don't do leather and neither does sassy." I sent, finding chewing on a shoe to be a puppy's entertainment.

"Thank you, Kendria. You understand completely on how I feel about leather." Sassy replied, cleaning her cat paws. That cat has never been fond of the alleged tasty treat chance finds so irresistible. What's so good about it?

A sound of a door shutting on the outside of the gate caught my attention. "Hey Shadow. Check it out." I say, seeing Kate closing the gate to a trailer for her animals. "Good eye Kendria. Where is she going?" Shadow said, looking where I was. "Huh?" Chance exclaimed, looking up. Kate started to walk towards us in a completely different set of clothes.

"Okay you guys, I'll be back in a couple of days." She said, taking her gloves off. Chance thought differently and bolted to the gate in a Sprint. "A car ride! We're going on a car ride! Let's go!" He exclaimed. Kate shut the gate before he could get out. He went with her last time we were here.

"No. No sorry boy. Not this time. You stay here and be good. Okay? Bye bye. Frank will be here soon to feed you later." Kate said, walking to her truck. I raised my head and closed my mouth in disbelief. "Something is happening." Shadow said. "Yeah. I can feel it too." I add. "What? What do you two think it is?" Sassy asked. "We don't know. But we don't like it." Shadow said, standing on his paws. I do too. Something about her leaving didn't feel right.

Chance then comes strolling back with his head lowered and he was whining sadly. "Locked in… I hate being locked in. It's just like the pound." He said, looking from the gate to us. "Calm down, chance." Sassy said, not believing a word he's saying.

"You don't get it, do you? The pound is an awful place where humans dump you and they forget about you. Kendria, you were on the streets. Surely you've been to the pound?" Chance said, looking at me. "No. I haven't. Yeah I did live out in the streets but I was never there." I answer. I was quick to avoid any humans while I lived out in the streets.

"Why would no one want me? It's clearly impossible." Sassy said. "Don't listen to him, you two. He's just making it up to scare you." Shadow said, also not buying chances bluff. "Oh yeah, you three never had to experience what it was like in the pound like I have." Chance said.

Ignoring his rant, I look ahead. I was getting a feeling. An urge if you will. It was telling me to go find Peter. "Shadow, something isn't right." I say, not being able to stay still. "Yes, you're right, Kendria. They've been gone too long. Much longer than they should have been." He replied, passing back and forth.

"Would you two smell the kibble already? They dumped us." Chance argued. I growl at him. "It's not true Chance! You're wrong!" I shout, finding myself pacing back and forth too. Chance can believe what he wants but he's wrong about what he's saying.

"Psh. They love you then dump you." Chance spat, looking at us. "Not Peter!" Shadow said. "You two could be right. It's been far too long." Sassy agreed.

"Something is keeping Peter from us. So we're going to him. Are you with me, Kendria?" Shadow says, looking at me. "Yes Shadow. Peter needs us. We have to go." I say, ready to leave this ranch.

"You guys are killing me. She locked the gate." Chance said, chewing on his shoe. "Kendria and I don't care about gates." Shadow says, seeing a way out. "We're going home." I say, running to the exit. I took it upon myself to use my agility to jump over the fence swiftly and land on the other side. Shadow was quick to join me.

"Wait, Shadow and Kendria. It's too far! You don't know the way back! What if they come back looking for us?" Sassy said, peeking over the fence.

"It's time to go, sassy. We're going home. C'mon Kendria." Shadow said, starting to run ahead. I start sprinting across the field with my German Shepherd tongue hanging out sideways. My German Shepherd ears were raised up as well.

"Home's over that mountain. We'll be there before dark." Shadow proclaimed. "Yeah, you're right Shadow. I can smell it already." I replied, keeping at the same pace. "How do you two figured? It took us ages to get this far." Sassy panted.

"That was the long run. We'll take the shortcut straight and over." Shadow said, remaining focused. "Yeah, we should be there in no time, sass. Just keep at it." I say, looking back.

"Hey guys! Wait up! Here I am!" Chance called, running ahead. "Wha?! Chance I thought you wanted nothing to do with this adventure!" I call, starting to run faster. "Yeah I figured I'd come along and protect you guys." The American bulldog said, running. "I can protect you when you're turned into kibble." I tease. "My heros! Guess I'm gonna have to stare at your butts the whole way!" Sassy exclaimed. Shadow laughed at our hysterical bickering and raced us to the trees.

From that moment on, our perilous journey has begun. Our journey to get back home.


	5. Chapter 5 Start of a Perolious Journey

We had made it outside of the woods and we were in a rocky clearing. I had slowed my pace to a trot. We made pretty good miles since we left Kate's ranch. I panted heavily from all the running. My paws didn't hurt despite all of that running.

I managed to keep up with Shadow as he took the lead. However, sassy was the only one complaining. It didn't irritate me as much as it was to chance. She hasn't wandered the wide outdoors like chance and I have. We're used to it.

"Not much further now. You still with me, Kendria?" Shadow asked. "Yep. Not even tired." I answer. "Yeah, still in one piece." I say, trotting up to Shadow. The whole time Sassy was whining about the ground not being the softest. Chance and I were used to this kind of terrain so it was no issue with us.

"Hey, guys. I think Little Miss Furball needs a rest, don't you think?" Chance called, catching up with us. I stood on a stray rock and looked back at the cat and American Bulldog. "What's the matter, pup? Too much for a tough guy like you?" Shadow asked, looking back. "What're you talkin' about? I'm just sick of hearing her whine." Chance said, slowing his pace to a walk.

"This ground isn't nearly soft enough." Sassy whined. "Take it easy, Sass. You'll soon get used to this." I say, starting to trot with Shadow a step ahead of me. The next couple of minutes the four of us were ascending up a rock face. The sun was starting to make the weather a little bit hotter than before however, I couldn't let that get in the way of us getting back home.

"I wanna be home. The tallest thing I have to climb is a bookshelf." Sassy whined, being the last to follow. "Top's just ahead. You'll be able to see our house from there, keep marching." Shadow encouraged. "Yeah, we're making good time. Just keep moving and we'll be there before you know it." I tell her. "Don't worry. I'm gonna be glad to put this place behind me. First of all, there's way too many new smells to learn. Not to mention, I got ten million trees to mark, and I'm running on empty." Chance said, picking up the pace on the rocks.

Not a few minutes later, we made it to the top of the mountain face. But in front of us was not our house or any other house in sight. Nothing but mountains for miles on end in front of us. Not even a single city or neighborhood that we could see. "Whoa. Get a load of this." Chance said, "You can see everything from up here. Except the house. I don't see the house. Where's the house, Shadow and Kendria?"

Looking at Shadow, I could see clearly that he wasn't going to stop here. Our mission isn't complete yet. "Well, thank you, Shadow and Kendria, it's been simply a divine vacation… but I think I'll stay here and wait for the bus." Sassy told us. "Are we going, Shadow?" I asked him. "Yes we are, Kendria." Shadow replied, starting to walk down the mountain. I follow him closely.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Chance called. Shadow and I stopped to look at the young dog. "Didn't we tell you already? We're going home." I reply, looking back at him. "You can't be serious." Sassy scoffs, not wanting to move. She's as stubborn as they come. "We have to. Peter might be in trouble. We must be there to protect him." Shadow replied, looking ahead with his floppy ears forward.

"Look around, we're in trouble. Home's not even that way. Can't you guys smell straight?" Chance said, unsure about this mission. "Oh it's out there. I have a sixth sense. Kendria has it. Maybe one day you will have it too." Shadow tells him calmly. "Shadow, you're not as young as you used to be. And what if Kendria gets hurt?" Sassy questioned. I raise both of my pointed ears and glance back at her. "I'm sure I'll pull through. You don't have to worry about me for now." I assure her. Being a german shepherd, I fully believe that I'll do just fine. It's gonna take a lot to keep me down.

"Look, there's no way I'm gonna let an old-timer and a female like you two go it alone. I'll be your guard dog." Chance uttered, starting to climb down the mountain. "This isn't a game, pup. If you're coming, you're gonna have to keep up." Shadow directed seriously.

"I'm sure I can help protect him too, Chance. If worse comes to worse, I'll protect you if you become someone's appetizer." I partly joke, watching as he catches up. "Oh very funny. You shouldn't have to protect me. It's Shadow I'm more worried about." Chance replied.

I was ready to go. Just standing here doing nothing makes my worry jump up. "You three are really gonna go and leave me here?" Sassy scoffed, feeling offended. "You wait for that bus. You'll do fine." Shadow sarcastically said to the cat. "Yeah, it's due to arrive within five minutes time." I add. We all knew that Sassy wouldn't stay there for long therefore, we had to mess with her a little.

"We'll send you a dead bird on the way back." Chance shouted to her. Shadow, Chance, and I start to trot down the mountain side. At this rate, we'll be there within a couple of days at least. I picked up my pace by running ahead of Shadow a bit. Sassy soon started to follow the three of us.

There was more to Shadow than any of us could give him credit for. Shadow had his faith to guide us wherever the road will take us. And I have faith in my old friend.


	6. Chapter 6 A Night's Rest

We've been running nonstop for the next couple of days. There was a rock path that we went through, a river that Shadow, Chance, and I bounded through while Sassy took a shortcut. At this point, we were making great time and had no intention of stopping.

Now we had made it into a thin forest. I was behind Shadow by a couple of paw steps while Sassy was the last one. "Check it out! What kind of animal made that?" Chance questioned, stopping to sniff the air.

I start sniffing the ground to catch the scent. It wasn't at all pleasant. It was a scent I've never smelled before in my life. "That? You don't want to know." Shadow said, trotting past him. "Yeah, it's not at all great for my nose." I tell him. Whatever that something was obviously loved rolling in something that wasn't mud.

"Whoa! That's as big as Sassy!" Chance announced, much to the annoyance of Sassy. "Thanks darling." Sassy said, rolling her eyes. "Whew! But it smells better." Chance said, turning to follow us. What was he so focused on that was interesting to him? It couldn't have been that spectacular.

After a bit, Chance had chased a raccoon up a tall tree to which he was still barking loudly at it. "Oh, right. Like if you yap at it… it's gonna come down and ask you to eat it." Sassy said.

Afterwards, the young dog came back to us yelping. Looks like he got another weird animal that I've only seen once.

He bounded in front of us. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! I never thought anything could smell too much." Chance cheered. "Don't stick your head in places where it doesn't belong, Chance. It won't end well for you next time." I warn, shaking my head.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you or Shadow stick your heads in that hole?" Chance barked. "Pace yourself, you two. We've got a long way to go." Shadow scolded, remaining at a trot.

"Don't sweat it, pops! I could go on like this for days!" Chance replied. He really thinks he could go the whole way without taking a break but when nightfall came, his attitude completely changed.

I laid down on my belly with my head resting on my forepaws, which were crossed. My right hind leg was underneath me while my left hindleg was lying close to my belly and my tail was tucked around me. All of that non-stop running made my paws feel sore and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Ugh, I'm too pooped to poop." Chance complained, laying down adjacent from Shadow and I. Sassy was on a log above us. "Shh, just sleep." Shadow scolded. "I can't sleep. Too tired to sleep. I'm tired and hungry. This place is spooky. I don't like it here. Gives me the creeps." Chance whined, looking around.

The place we settled down in was a secluded forest area where there was fog and nothing but darkness for miles. "I thought you were brave, Chance. Looks like it's you who needs the protection from all of the scary animals out there." I joke with him. "Yeah, fraidy cat- I mean dog." Sassy agrees with me.

Chance wasn't too thrilled, of course about our checkpoint. But honestly, he shouldn't complain because it's not that bad here. I've slept in places like this before I joined the family. So I'm used to it.

"You three pipe down and go to sleep." Shadow scolds, laying his head down in between his forelegs. I let out a yawn before setting my german shepherd head on my forelegs. I just got the chance to shut my eyes and let sleep take over me but it was rudely interrupted by Chance's whining.

"Now what?" Shadow said tiredly, raising his head. I open my eyes and raise mine. Chance was looking around in slight panic. "There's something out there." Chance said nervously. Sassy teases him by making ghostly sounds at him. "Enough, Sassy. Now, sleep." Shadow scolds. "I'm telling you guys… there's something out there." Chance sighed, laying his head back down. I too lay my head back down.

I focus my hearing on the sounds surrounding me. It was one of the few things that helped me sleep. Chance needs to stop worrying so much. The dog needed his rest so we could make more miles tomorrow.

Not 2 minutes later, there was a distinct rumbling in the bushes a little ways ahead. I quickly open my eyes and lift my head slowly at the sound. Chance does too. "What was that?" Chance said, sounding worried. "Probably your imagination Chance." I say, dismissing the sound. "N-No, Kendria. I know there's something out there. What should I do? What should I do?" Chance panicked, standing to his paws. "Stay right where you are." Shadow said, sitting up.

"What is it?" Chance asked. Shadow gazes around the area. "A moose probably." he predicted. "Oh, a moose. What's a moose?" the american bulldog asked. "A big razor-toothed animal. Comes out late at night to bite off the tails off smaller animals." Shadow teased. "Yeah, they might bit off yours if you don't watch your back." I say, shaking my fur.

"Yeow! I, uh, don't worry I'll protect you guys." Chance exclaimed, quickly trotting over to us. "Oh please, they'll clearly eat you first." I joke. Chance sometimes doesn't have the guts to protect any of us even though he says he does. "Of course, moose can't climb trees." Sassy said. Shadow lays back down with his head in between his forelegs.

"Don't have to. They can reach to the top. You'll be safer on the ground with us." Shadow said, going to sleep finally. "Yeah, Sassy. It's not so bad down here." I tell her, laying my head down on my forelegs. Sassy wasn't so sure about all of that. She wanted to stay in the trees.

The loud howling noises in the air didn't cease for the rest of the night. It was a bit eerie especially if one were to sleep in the woods for the night. But we would be out of here by morning.


	7. Chapter 7 Loss

When morning arrived, Shadow and I had already left to go find us breakfast. The sun had illuminated anything in its path and it warmed the area. The sky was a gorgeous crisp blue today meaning it would be a good day today.

Shadow and I had found a long river that had fish in it so we'd eat good today. We head back to where Chance and Sassy were. Sassy was sleeping on the ground. "Up and at 'em you two. We found us breakfast." Shadow announced, making my stomach growl. Chance looks at us in glee. "Great. I hope it's garbage." Chance said, standing up to his paws.

"Nope. It's even better. Trust us, you will like it." I say, turning around to find the river again with my tail wagging. "With you three gourmets, I can just imagine." Sassy said, not thrilled by the fish. "Fine. Stay here and diet." Chance said in a sarcastic tone. He began to follow us in a run.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sassy said in an offended tone. "Of course not, for a hippopotamus." Chance replied. He then runs into a tree stubble and lets out a yelp. "Meant to do that!" he called. "Ha, ha! Serves you right!" Sassy taunted. I will admit that he did deserve that.

We made it to the river which was flowing gently downwards. I lay down a couple of inches from Shadow with a freshly caught trout in between my german shepherd forepaws. I took a big bite out of mine and started to eat. The taste of it was actually pretty good for fish that comes out of the fresh waters.

"Shadow, Kendria, how'd you two get one of these?" Chance asked, unable to catch a fish. "Sassy." was all Shadow said as he ate his fish. "Wait there's-  
He sighed, failing to catch a fish. "Sassy, will you help him? He's clearly not skilled enough." I say, still eating my fish. "Kendria!" Chance exclaimed. "Fine. But only if he says it." she said, perching on a small rock.

"Oh I-" Chance stuttered, looking away from the cat. "Say it." Sassy demanded. "Okay. Cats rule and dogs drool." he said quietly. She got him to repeat that same phrase only louder this time. I should take offense to that but I didn't feel offended in any way.

Sassy then leaned into the water and got him a fish out of the water with her cat claws. Chance immediately took after it. "Whoa, fish! Sit! Hey fish! Ho! Stop! Sit!" Chance ordered, trying to catch it as it hopped away from him. I finish my food and stood up to my german shepherd paws and shook my fur.

"Hey, hey, scram! Get your own fish!" Chance said, facing off against two bear cubs. I instantly become alert at this and I raise my tail up. "Careful, pup." Shadow warned. "No. No. We didn't invite these guys. Get outta here would ya? Buzz off you party crashers. Go steal some porridge." Chance taunted them. He started to bark at them loudly.

The two bears then ran away and climbed up a tree to get away from the boisterous dog. "Wha-ha-ha! You guys catch that? I smoked 'em!" Chance cheered, setting his fish down in front of him. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Chance." Shadow tells him. "Yeah, Chance. I'm inclined to agree with him. Your rowdiness is gonna attract something bigger." I tell him.

And just as I say that, a figure that was three times the size of us started to walk from the trees. When I saw what it was, my hackles raised up to a point and I froze in place. It was a much larger bear coming from behind Chance.

Chance started boasting about how if he scares something off, they're gone for good. He didn't even notice the bear coming from behind him. "Uh, Chance." Sassy warned. The bear then stood up on its back legs so it towered over Chance. "Chance, get away from there!" Shadow said, starting to bark. "There's a bear behind you! Run!" I bark loudly. Chance turns to look behind him.

"What… is this? Uh- Gosh, you look hungry. May I recommend the trout?!" Chance whined, running from the bear. Shadow, Sassy, and I ran as fast as we could from the bear. He didn't chase us surprisingly.

After a while, we make it to a large waterfall. Shadow went to go scout ahead while Chance, Sassy, and I stayed behind. I sat down by Sassy with my tongue hanging out from how tired I was. Chance lay across from me with his head in between his forelegs. Sassy sat on a log.

"Chance, when will you grow up? That bear could've eaten you. Do you realize how painful that would've been… for the bear?" Sassy tells him. "Oh, go hawk up a hairball." he replies offended. "She's right, Chance. One of these days, that attitude of yours is gonna get you killed." I agree with him. He scoffs at me and looks away.

Seeing his cockiness towards wild animals like that wasn't a good idea. He's gonna get himself killed one day from it. I swear he can be an idiot sometimes. "Sassy, Chance, Kendria, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to cross here." Shadow told us, returning to us.

"There's no bridge here." Sassy said. I get up and trot towards the river. Swimming is okay with me because I do enjoy swimming whenever we can. "C'mon." Shadow tells her. "Hey, wait up." Chance said, cantering to catch up. Sassy is not fond of water like Shadow, Chance, and I are. Most cats hate getting wet and they most certainly hate swimming as well.

Shadow dips his forepaw into the river. I step into the water. The feeling of the water was cool against my legs and it felt good. "It's gentle here, Sassy. You can swim across." Shadow said, looking back at Sassy, who hadn't moved.

"I don't have to! I have a note!" Sassy said, getting irritated. "You won't know unless you try it! It's fun!" I say, jumping into the water along with Shadow. Instantly, I began to swim around in the water while letting my german shepherd head float on the top. "C'mon you two." Shadow urged, swimming himself. Chance had yet to jump in. We needed to make our move if we wanna make more miles before night fall.

I couldn't hear what Chance was saying to Sassy because of the splashing Shadow and I were making. Chance then leaps into the water. "Oh, that's cold! Oh that's cold." he exclaims. "It's easy Sassy." Shadow tells her but she still refused to come in the water.

"I prefer the dry look." Sassy says, jumping down from the log. I swim across the river and pull myself out. Shaking my fur from the water, I catch the sound of Sassy meowing. "Please don't make that noise Sassy. I'll come back and swim beside you." Shadow offered, making it across himself. Chance too had made it and he shook himself.

"Don't bother. I'll find my own way across." Sassy scoffs before running off to the right. I perked up by her sudden change of direction. "The water just gets worse further down! Where is sh- Sassy!" Shadow said. We all walk through the river side to see where she's going. "Looks like she's trying to find a boardwalk or something." I say, thinking of the logical explanation of what Sassy was doing.

"No, she doesn't want to get wet. She can swim, she can." Shadow answered, still walking ahead. We then find her jumping over some rocks to get across while chanting the words 'Cats rule and dogs drool.' "Shadow, look! She's over there." I say to him, watching as she jumps from rock to rock.

"Well, I'll be." Shadow replied, amazed by her finding. "Jumping rocks. Typical cat move." Chance scoffed, walking ahead. "Good girl, Sassy!" Shadow praised, wagging his tail. "You got this!" I cheer on, giving a delightful bark. There was a log in front of her and she jumped onto it.

"Well, good work." Shadow said, starting to trot along the river side. I follow suit. She had made it across; or so we thought. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from behind us. "Huh?" I say, looking back at the log. It was now broken and Sassy wasn't on it.

She was flowing downstream while calling for us. "Sassy's in the river!" Shadow exclaimed, starting to gallop down to the opposite direction. I didn't hesitate to follow him. I was running full speed in order to keep up with him and Sassy. Looking at the river, I could barely see her head poking out of the raging waters.

"Sassy, we're coming!" I yell to her. Chance was running at full speed behind me because he heard what Shadow said. "Hang on, Sassy!" he yells. I couldn't find a way in the river but I did manage to keep up. "Sassy, keep your head above the water!" Shadow instructed, coming close to her.

Sassy was yelling for help but was cut off by the water falling on top of her. "Help me! Please help me!" she begged, trying to swim. Up ahead was the waterfall. I just knew if we didn't get her out of the river in time, she'd be plunged into the watery depths below.

Then, I found a place to jump in and I immediately started to swim even though the water was pushing me off to the left. "Sassy! Sassy!" Shadow and I yell in unison. "Shadow! Kendria!" she yelled, ultimately falling over the edge of the waterfall. The last thing that I hear is her yowling loudly as she fell over. She was out of our sight.

I started to whine in desperation and started to swim back. "Oh no…" Shadow cried, starting to swim back. Up ahead, was Chance as he made his way down to where we were. "Did you guys find her? Where is she?" he asked, jumping in the water with us. Shadow and I make it out of the water.

"We couldn't reach her, but we've got to keep trying." Shadow said breathlessly. "Hurry. She might be on the other side." I tell them, starting to run towards the waterfall.

The three of us made it to the waterfall and watched it intensely. I had both ears pointed up as I concentrated on the waterfall. She wasn't in sight. "I- I don't see her, you guys. Do you?" Chance asks. "No. It swallowed her up." Shadow answers sadly. "She's gone…" I reply, whining sadly.

There's no way Sassy is gone. The water couldn't have killed her. I refused to believe it. Maybe she had made it somehow. I hope she made it.


	8. Chapter 8 A Heartwarming Reunion

Nightfall arrived. What was left of us had taken refuge by a gentler part of the river. Chance and I laid behind Shadow and he sat there contemplating on losing Sassy. Losing her wasn't what any of us wanted. She just wanted to get across like the rest of us.

"I shouldn't have made her come." Shadow regretfully said to us. "It's not your fault. She wanted to come." Chance replied softly, raising his head. "Yeah, Shadow. Don't beat yourself up over this." I tell him, my tongue hanging out a bit. "But it was my responsibility. I had a responsibility to Sassy. To love and protect her. The same as I have with the two of you. And to Peter. Kendria, you have that same will and loyalty towards Peter also." Shadow distantly said.

I couldn't help but stand up and walk over to my father figure. He still looked ahead at the river with a saddened look on his old face. "And you have the same as you have with Jamie, Chance." Shadow said to the American Bulldog. "But none of us asked for this job." Chance replied. My ears lowered down all the way as I looked ahead at the river.

"It's built in. Has been ever since the dawn of time… when a few wild dogs took it upon themselves to watch over man… to bark when he's in danger. To run and play with him, when he's happy. To nuzzle him, when he's lonely. That's why they call us man's best friend." Shadow preached wisely. I've never seen him like this and it warmed my own heart to see. Like he was an ancient sitting there that night. Hopefully, I'll be able to be as wise and confident as he is. Chance, I know, wants to live up to those expectations but it won't be easy.

Neither one of us slept that night. We were too distraught to lose Sassy by the waterfall. It made me sad to think that she would be gone forever and Hope wouldn't have her cat back in her arms. Hope loved that cat with all of her heart and now… she won't have her back.

When morning arrived, Shadow, Chance, and I would continue onwards. Shadow had perched by the waterfall with his golden retriever head lowered some and his eyes shut. Chance and I watched from afar on another rock. Shadow was so distraught about losing Sassy. He then said something that we couldn't make out because of the rushing water beside him.

Afterwards, we found our way out of that forest and into a clearing so we would find us some breakfast to hold us over. "Nothing over here." I say, having my german shepherd nose to the ground in order to find a scent. But there was none. "That's because you're looking in the wrong place, sister. Food's over here!" Chance exclaimed, bounding to a rock.

He started to bark loudly, causing some birds to fly out. Shadow and I catch up in a trot. "You'll never catch anything if you're not patient." Shadow tells him. "I can't help it. I'm starving." Chance whined, continuing to bark. "Look, you're not the only one here who's starving. At this rate, you'll spoil all the food for us." I remind him, feeling my own stomach growl.

The three of us start cantering away from that stray log. Chance got ahead a bit and was still barking. "Stop barking. You'll scare everything away." Shadow scolded him. Shadow decided to give the adolescent dog another chance at catching us some food.

There was a lone rabbit nibbling on some grass just about 6 feet from us. Chance was shaking in his heels, his eyes focused fully on the rabbit. "Don't move a muscle." Shadow tells him quietly. "I won't. I won't." Chance replied. "Wait till I say go." Shadow tells him. "Say what?" Chance said a little louder. "Go." Shadow said a little louder. Chance misheard him and immediately started to run after the rabbit.

"Chance, no!" I screech, seeing him chasing the helpless bunny through the field. It was obviously faster than him. "There goes the bunny." Shadow sighs. "And there goes the pup." I say, shaking my fur in disbelief. He's incorrigible when it comes to given directions. "There goes breakfast." Shadow said, watching as the bunny took refuge in a hole in the ground.

"Uh! I hate fast food." Chance groaned, turning to face Shadow and I. "Thanks, Chance! You just cost us our breakfast!" I growl, irritated that he did what he did. "I'm sorry. Give me a second chance!" Chance begged, running alongside us. "That was your second chance, Chance!" Shadow barked. Chance wouldn't stop begging to get some food. He already cost us our breakfast twice in a row.

We all made it to a river where there were plenty of fish to catch. Shadow and I sat on the sidelines while Chance jumped in the river. "Alright. One last time." Shadow tells him, making it clear he wasn't giving him anymore chances after this if he fails it.

"How did Sassy do this? I don't want it. I don't want it. I- I-I don't want it!" he exclaimed, pulling his head out of the water with a lobster using its claw to hang onto his lip. "Sassy would love to see this." Shadow chuckled. "Oh yeah she would. She would find clever ways to make fun out of you in this case, Chance." I laugh, seeing the lobster just dangling on his lip.

After Chance failed to get us some fish, I made the offer of getting it myself. I did catch a fish each. We all then start to get moving once again. We spent another few hours going down the river in a canter. It wasn't long until Shadow and I heard Chance's incessant rant about being hungry again. I didn't want to stop for food right now.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry." Chance whined. "Again? Really, you're a bottomless pit, I swear." I say, shaking my head. "First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is raid the trash can." Chance replied. "Kendria and I just want to see Peter." Shadow clarified for both of us. I did want to see Peter very much so food was the last thing on my mind right now.

The three of us soon came into a rocky landscape and the sun overcasted us, making the weather hot. Even the rocks under our dog paws were burning. "You guys, remember hot dogs?" Chance asked us. "Yeah." Shadow replied. "Those are the best." I reply, my german shepherd tongue hanging out and my ears raised all the way up.

Hot dogs are the best in my opinion. Peter would often slip hot dogs under the table for Shadow and I to snack on and I love it every single time. "Never much like the name of them." Chance gagged. "Same. They're probably not made out of dogs." I said, jumping over a rock. "I don't think they're made out of meat." Shadow said lightly. Chance made the note of saying that they're the best when they fall in the dirt, which is true. It gives it a better taste.

Shadow tells Chance and I how Peter used to slip broccoli under the table during supper time which made Chance gag. "Gag me with roughage!" Chance groaned. "It's not that bad Chance." I say to him. "They don't taste good at all, Kendria! What world are you living in?" Chance scoffs, not fond of that vegetable.

After a while, we come across a lake. Shadow decided he'd be the one to get us fish this time while Chance and I kept a lookout. While he was doing this, Chance suddenly jumped and looked up.

"Whoa! Kendria, look up!" he tells me. "What?" I say, looking up. Immediately my hackles raise up and I instantly begin to growl. It was a huge cat! And by huge, I mean 10 times bigger than Sassy's size.

"What the heck?! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" Chance squealed trying to get our attention. "What?" Shadow shouted, pulling his head out of the water. "Shadow, there's a huge cat up there!" I growl, looking away for a second. "It's really big, Shadow! Up there!" Chance stuttered, looking back up to see nothing up there.

When Shadow looked up, he only scoffed at the sight. "Balderdash, you two are smelling things. Now quit scaring the fish." Shadow said, shaking his fur from the water. "But it was there! We didn't just smell it!" Chance exclaimed. Then, the large cat reappeared over the cliff, staring down at us with an intent to kill. "Shadow! There it is! Right there!" I say, trying to warn him. Shadow immediately pulls his head out of the water.

"Young dogs, just-" he starts then sees the large cat, which gave a loud yowl with its teeth bared. "Run!" Shadow exclaimed. And we did. We started to run from this large cat that could easily tear us apart.

I sprint as fast as my four legs could carry me. We all run through a desert like terrain in hopes of outrunning this cat. "I'm such a wimp! I'm running from a cat!" Chance yelps, running behind me. "Never speak of this to anyone, Chance!" I say, keeping my eyes focused on the trail in front of me.

"Of course, this isn't your ordinary house cat! This is like Arnold Schwarze-kitty!" Chance shouted in panic. We continue to run for our lives and wind up at a cliff side. Meanwhile, Chance was confessing to Shadow and I about some of the things he had hidden.

"I knew it! We're trapped! We're goners!" Chance exclaimed, looking down at the rocky ground below. I knew that if we had jumped down there, it would surely kill us. It was roughly around 10 feet tall; nothing but rocks below us.

"Oh! Look, Kendria, you have asked where those bones were." Chance said to me, looking at me. "Yeah, you had always hid them from the rest of us." I answered, looking around the area in front of us. "Well, those bones are next to the jungle gym. And the remote is under the seesaw." Chance confessed.

"Oh, thanks for that." I say, rolling my brown eyes. "Seesaw? Seesaw! Chance, you're a genius!" Shadow exclaims, gazing behind him. I too look behind him to see what he had meant. There was a couple of rocks behind us that looked exactly like the seesaw at home.

"I am not! What's a genius?" Chance said, confused. I know what Shadow was planning therefore, I'm willing to get rid of this giant cat. "Nevermind. This is gonna take teamwork." Shadow replies, before coming up with a plan to rid of this cat.

Shadow and I were gonna lead it to where the seesaw rock was while Chance would stay up on the top rock wall. We'd give him the signal to jump on it. Shadow and I simply waited for that cat.

"Where is he, Shadow? I don't see him anywhere." I ask, keeping my voice lowered. "I'm not sure. Keep your guard up." Shadow tells me. After a minute of nothing, the two of us start to bark loudly at the trail in front of us. We hope it will draw the huge cats' attention.

Not a minute later, the sound of the cat growling made us look to the left and up. The cat was standing on another cliffside and he growled loudly at us. "Run! Now!" Shadow exclaimed, starting to make a run for it. I too started to run from the cat at top speed.

We run through the forested area with hard grass under our dog paws. The giant cat was on our tails. The plan was full proof if he keeps chasing us.

Once we make it back to Chance, Shadow tells him to get down so the cat doesn't see him. "He's right behind us, Chance. Don't do anything unless we give the okay." I tell the american bulldog quietly. I kept my german shepherd ears pointed up all the way as I was in full focus.

The cat then showed up about a few seconds later and immediately caught sight of us. But he wasn't on the seesaw yet. We were planning to launch him from the seesaw like Chance did with Sassy awhile back.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Shadow called, his tail wagging a bit. The giant cat gave out a loud roar at us. "Come on. Come on. Just a little further now." I say, backing up a bit with my own tail wagging. The cat walked forward down the mountain face.

"Get ready, Chance." Shadow said to Chance. The cat began to step on the seesaw. "Now!" Shadow said in a hushed voice. Nothing happened. I gaze up to see Chance messing with a butterfly. "Chance! NOW!" I bark loudly.

Just then, Chance does hear this and jumps down onto the other end of the seesaw. "Hasta la vista, kitty!" he chants, landing on the seesaw with a hard landing.

The cat is immediately launched into the air thanks to Chance's weight on it. We all start to bark and cheer as the cat lands in the water below us with a loud splash. "Yeah! We did it!" Shadow cheered, barking upwards. "Yes! Couple of geniuses, right guys! Yes!" Chance cheered. We have outwitted this cat! He should know better than to take on three house dogs!

"Hey! Check it out!" I bark, watching the cat swim out of the water and onto the land. "Dogs rule and cats drool!" he laughed hysterically. I began to laugh too while twirling around. No words could express just how much fun that plan was and to execute it perfectly was amazing!

Afterwards, we all ran from that rocky area all the while still happy with our well executed plan. We had made it into a grass plateau area. "You two were great! Both of you were like Rin Tin Tin!" Chance said. "Like who?" Shadow replied. "Rin Tin Tin! Don't you ever watch TV? Kendria, do you know who Rin Tin Tin is?" Chance exclaimed, jumping on us a bit to chew on our ears.

"You bet I have! Not much of it but I know what you mean!" I answer, getting a bit ahead of them. "That's what I'm talking about!" Chance exclaimed. "That's not real!" Shadow laughed. "Oh, it is too!" Chance growled, playfully chewing on Shadow's ear. "Neither of you can smell it, can you?" Shadow replied. It was nice that Chance had compared us to a television show dog.

"Anyway, you two were great." Chance complimented. "Okay, thanks, Chance." Shadow said happily. "I'll take that as a compliment." I say while panting. We had gotten a little bit more away. Then, a familiar sound drew our attention.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" I say, hearing the sound of meowing coming from the distance. Shadow and Chance both skid to a stop with me. "What are you talking about, Kendria?" Chance asked, going around Shadow. "I heard a meow. Sounds like…" I began, my german shepherd ears twitching, "Sassy!"

Just then, there was another meow coming from the same direction. This time, we all look over to see… Sassy! She was alive! "Sassy!" we all say, starting to run towards the long lost cat. Sassy immediately started to run towards us as fast as her legs could carry her.

"My dogs! My dogs!" she exclaimed, sounding like she was on the cusp of crying. "Sassy! Sassy!" I cry out, letting my excitement wash over me. It was a miracle that she had survived that treacherous fall.

"Oh Shadow, Kendria! I thought I would never see you again!" Sassy exclaimed, immediately nuzzling Shadow and I. "Sassy, we thought we had lost you!" I exclaimed to her. Chance was too happy to see the feline.

"Oh I missed you so much, Sassy." Shadow said to the cat, not keeping his happiness hidden. "Yeah, me too." Chance agreed. "It's so good to have you back with us again. We're so happy." I say, letting the cat rub against our legs.

"Yeah, well, we could use you around." Chance said to us. "I missed you too, Chance." Sassy admitted. "At least you admitted to missing him, Sassy." I joke, starting to trot forward.

"Hey, can we go fishing now?" Chance asked, bounding through the grass.

She only rolled her eyes before agreeing to go fishing. With all of the chaos running around, we haven't even thought about food. I'm sure all of us would love to have a full stomach right about now.

I was so happy that we were all reunited with Sassy. Hope will be very happy to have her back in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Rescued

About a few hours roll by after we had reunited with Sassy. We had all decided that we would get our bellies full of delicious fish thanks to our feline friends' help. I had eaten at around 10 fish and had become so full that it was satisfying to feel. The others were just as satisfied with their fill.

"Great fish, Sassy. Full stomach sure feels good." Shadow sighed, sitting up. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything like that in… I don't even know how long." I say with a yawn. I also sat up with my tail stretched out behind me. "Yeah, boy, did I pig out." Chance sighed, laying down. Sassy then lets out a burp to show she was satisfied.

"Oh, excuse me." she said politely. "We'd better get a move on. We can still make it a few miles before dark." Shadow said, wanting to get back to the task. "Yeah, I can't wait to finally put all of this behind us." I say, giving another yawn. "I'd give anything to have Hope scoop me up into her arms right now." Sassy sighed, just thinking of how much Hope must be missing her cat.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to see the look on Jamie's face we come strolling up." Chance said to us. For a moment, I thought he couldn't care less about that little boy. "Jamie? I thought you didn't care about him." Shadow said, calling Chance out. "Yeah, I believe last time you mentioned him, you said you didn't want to go home to him." I add, giving a smirk.

Chance began to defend his actions but was suddenly distracted by a snorting sound. "Hey, check it out! An intruder at 4:00!" Chance said, looking at a weird animal that looked like a squirrel with quills on its butt.

"What is that?" Sassy asked. Chance stands on his paws and lowers his head a bit. "You got me. I think it's a squirrel having a bad hair day." he theorized, then he started to walk towards it. "Hey, Chance! Leave it be!" Shadow exclaims. He didn't listen and continued to walk to the strange creature.

"Hey, you pal!" Chance shouted, getting the creature to turn around to face us. "Chance, the scent is strange! Don't mess with it!" I growl, standing up all the way. Chance stared down at the creature, making no intention of just leaving it alone. This creature doesn't know us; we don't know what it's capable of.

"Would you guys look at this guy? This is like mondo bizarro." Chance chuckled. He then started to get the creature to sniff his butt but, of course, the creature wanted nothing to do with him therefore he just walked off away from the incessance of the curious dog.

Just then, Chance let out a pained yelp that sent him flying back a few inches. "Aaah! Aaah! He hit me with his butt!" Chance cried, pawing at his muzzle while whimpering. We trot to him to see what his deal was.

I come over to his right side and see that the creature had hit Chance in the face with its tail. "Chance, you really are a bulldog, aren't you?" Shadow said jokingly.

He had at least five quills in his right lip and he continuously pawed at it. "I was just curious!" he whined. "I can't say that you didn't deserve that, Chance." I tell him.

It was true that he did deserve every bit of that; we had told him to leave it be. "Sassy, can you pull those out?" Shadow asked. "I'll try." Sassy replied, walking up to Chance.

She started to grab at his lip, causing him to groan. "Sassy, Sassy, you got my lip! You got my… lip!" Chance groaned, snapping at Sassy a bit. "It's alright, I'm a professional." she declared. She wasn't able to get those quills out of his lip.

"They look like they're in deep." Shadow said. "Really deep." Sassy replied, unable to get them out. "Yikes, I hope they can fall out on their own." I say, sucking in a sharp breath. Shadow then tells him not to lick himself because that could hurt him even more.

At least a couple of hours have passed by us since that incident. Chance was starting to slow down a bit, causing us to look behind us every so often. We start descending down a rocky edge as carefully as we could.

"You gonna make it, Chance?" Shadow asks, taking the lead. "Yeah, sure." he said quietly. "I'll support you if you need it, Chance. Don't be afraid to ask." I offer, sticking close to him. "No, I'll be alright." he tells me, jumping down a small rock while groaning. Even though he said that, I stuck close to him so he doesn't hurt himself again.

After a bit, we all hear the sound of rushing water. It turned out to be another waterfall, much to the dismay of us. "Oh no." Sassy groaned, seeing a waterfall. It looked identical to the one that Sassy fell down from. Chance too groaned at the sight of it. He didn't seem to want anything to do with going across the river.

"Don't worry, Chance. The water- It's not so bad." Sassy assures but Chance wasn't buying it. All he did was lay down on the soggy ground. We had thought about crossing it however, I could hear another strange sound coming from our right.

"Wait, listen." Shadow says, also hearing it. "Now what?" Chance sighed, raising up a bit. Shadow and I had gone to check out what that sound was. The closer we got, the more clear it became. It was the sound of a child crying.

It became clear once we reached the sound. It was a little human girl crying for her mother. My heart instantly broke for her because of her wanting her mother. Not to mention, she was lost as well. It looked like she had been lost for a few days because of the dirt on her blonde hair and clothes.

She turns to look at Shadow and I, letting out a gasp of fear. All Shadow and I did was sit down with friendly whines. I probably look more threatening because I was a german shepherd but I was the opposite of that. I had lived with a little girl before.

She started to back up in fear but Shadow assured her that we were good dogs. "It's alright little one. We won't hurt you." I say softly, letting my pointed ears lay back all the way and I pawed at her.

Shadow did the same thing. We showed that we were friendly dogs. With a look of uncertainty, she slowly walks up to us. "Doggies?" she nervously said, holding her hand out to us. While Shadow called for Sassy and Chance, I calmly lick her hand with my ears laid back.

She seemed so frightened to be out here all alone. I simply close my german shepherd eyes and whine. There was no way that I would ever hurt an innocent child such as her.

"It's okay…" Shadow comforted her. The little girl then hugged both of us with her arms wrapped around us. She continued to cry helplessly into our fur. I licked her gently on her face to wipe the tears away.

The four of us took in the little girl so she'd be warm for the night. I took it upon myself to keep her warm by letting my body carefully lean into her. She took comfort by our friendly demeanor.

When morning came around, the sound of distinct shouting woke Shadow up. His grunt woke me up as well. The golden retriever stands up at the sound. "Shadow, is that people?" Sassy asks, waking up as well. Shadow glances back at her and said, "Yes, I'm gonna find them."

"No! No strangers, Shadow! They'll take us to the pound and lock us up again! We'll never come out again." Chance barked, protesting this idea. I lean up and look over at the bulldog. "Calm down, Chance. They're looking for the little girl. We have to help her find her parents." I tell him, keeping a paw on her.

"I hope Shadow knows what he's doing. I don't want to go back there again." Chance sighed, laying his head down. "Shadow, you go on ahead. I'll stay here with the girl." I tell him, not wanting to leave the child's side. "Alright. Sassy, help her stay warm. I will be back." Shadow directed, walking on ahead to find the humans.

I then lick the little girls face to wake her up. Sassy was already laying on top of her while meowing calmly. The little girl woke up and looked at us. "Oh…" she said, seeing us. She pets me on my head with a smile on her face. She also started to pet Sassy as well.

She was very sweet. I licked her hand in a friendly manner. A few seconds later, Shadow's barking got my attention along with the voice of a human man calling out the girl's name.

"Molly! Molly!" he calls seeing the little girl with us. The girl looks back and gasps in happiness when she sees it's her dad. I stand up immediately and back up some against Chance.

Many more humans started to approach us in uniforms. It would seem that they were searching for the little girl for hours. The girl's mother was crying from relief that she had been found.

The father of the little girl then approached Shadow and I. "I'm not so sure about this." Chance uttered nervously. "It's gonna be alright." Shadow assured. The father kneels down in front of Shadow and I and begins to pet the both of us.

"Thank you two for saving my little girl's life." he said, running his hand through our fur. I whined at this with my eyes shut. He was grateful that we had found his daughter and that she was safe.

Just then, the humans with the uniforms started to approach us. It didn't settle well with Chance and he began to whine nervously. "Uniforms. They have uniforms." he said anxiously. "Just be calm." I say, "They're only here to help us."

"I know you guys! Mark get over here!" a woman shouted, picking up Sassy. The hands of another human started to pet my head and neck, which I was okay with. "These are the animals that were on the flyer we got." she tells her male comrade. Flyers? Did Peter and them know we are missing? They were searching for us…

The humans were in disbelief that we had been founded. "This guy's in bad need of a vet." the male human said, inspecting Chance's face. "Okay, guys. Okay, guys. You're going home." the woman assured, sending a wave of relief and happiness through not only me but Shadow as well.

"Home… did you hear that Shadow?" I sigh, looking at Shadow as the human continued to pet me vigorously. "Oh yes. We're finally going home." Shadow sighed, happy with the humans taking us home


	10. Chapter 10 Escape from the Pound

After about a few hours, the rangers had loaded Shadow, Chance, and I onto the back of their truck while Sassy rode in the front with the humans. Both Shadow and I were ecstatic to finally go home after many incessant days of walking and avoiding danger. We could finally put this journey behind all of us. Or… at least we believed.

I was standing up in the bed of the truck, feeling it move under my german shepherd paws. The truck made a right turn; it was going in the opposite direction. We all knew that this wasn't the correct direction to home.

"Wait a minute. We've turned around." Shadow said, looking around in slight panic. "What do you mean? What are you talkin' about?" Chance asked, laying down in the bed. "This isn't right. Home's not this way." I say, feeling myself start to panic. We all knew very well that this is the wrong way.

Just as we suspected, that very road had led us to none other than the dog pound. "They took us to the pound! I told you guys!" Chance yelped, immediately starting to panic. The humans came at us with gloves over their hands in case we were to bite.

"This is it! This is the end of the line!" Chance barked, starting to growl and fight the humans. Another human came at me from the other side, ultimately putting a muzzle over my face.

I begin to immediately growl and paw at the muzzle. It was uncomfortable and I hated it. "Shadow help!" Chance yelled, being dragged off of the bed of the truck. I growl in desperation in order to get the muzzle off and started to shake my german shepherd head back and forth violently.

"Shadow! Kendria! Help me! Help!" Chance yelled, being dragged away from Shadow. and I. "C'mon, girl! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you." a ranger said to me but I didn't care, I kept fighting against the rangers trap.

When I glanced up for a moment, I saw that Chance was being dragged off towards the back room, which could only mean one thing. A thing that I wish to not discuss.

I was unable to get the muzzle off however Shadow was able to get his off in order to tell Sassy to make a run for it. However, I didn't see what Sassy did because the ranger had already dragged me off to the other room. "Shadow! Where are you?!" I yelp, still fighting to get loose from the human.

There was a lot of barking going on in this room. It was filled with strange dogs that I didn't know, some of which could attack me. I was then put into an empty cage and the muzzle was taken off of my muzzle, resulting in me shaking my fur. "Man, that felt so uncomfortable." I growl, looking up at the man. He had locked the cage to where I couldn't escape.

I pawed back and forth while whining and letting my ears drop. "Don't worry. Your family will be here soon." the man said, leaving me alone with these other dogs. "So… this is the place that Chance spoke of. I can't believe it." I sigh, sitting down in disbelief. I begin to wonder where Shadow and Chance were. What was happening to them? I can't lose them…

"Hey, there baby!" a raspy voice says. I look over to my right to see another german shepherd about my size practically drooling over me. "You're a mighty fine thing! Boy, if we didn't have separate cages, I'll treat ya just fine!" he says, catcalling me. I only growled at him and barked back at him.

"You might want to shut your muzzle there, buddy!" I growl, my teeth bared. "Oh, a feisty one. I love it when they put up a good fight!" the other german shepherd says back. I only shake my head and turn the other direction to lay down.

Before I do, my ears catch the sound of Shadow's voice. "Kendria! Are you alright?" Shadow said, sounding adjacent to me. As it turns out, he was placed in the cage next to me. I immediately jumped up and approached him.

'Shadow! Oh thank heavens! What happened to Chance?" I asked him, worried about Chance. "They took him to the back room." Shadow answers me. "I don't believe it… They could be doing who knows what to him!" I say, start pawing back and forth in panic.

"It's alright, Kendria. Sassy will come to break us out. I had told her to run away. Surely she'll distract the humans long enough to bust us out." Shadow tells me in a calm voice.

We thought we were never getting out of here but then, I hear the other dogs focusing their attention onto someone else. Looking up, I see it was none other than Sassy. She had come to our rescue just like Shadow said. "So, you two. What are you in for?" she said to us. "Sassy! Oh thank heavens!" I say, watching as she jumps down to the floor. "Shh! Keep it down!" She scolds me.

"Didn't I tell you to run away?" Shadow said in a hushed voice. Sassy went ahead and unlocked the gates so we could save Chance. "I never listen to dogs. Where's Chance?" she asks us, unlocking Shadow's gate. "They took him to the back room. We think something awful is happening to him." Shadow answered her, trotting out of the gate.

The three of us ran to where the humans took Chance. Shadow was looking through the glass door to see what they're doing. "Shadow, what's going on?" I ask, my ears raised all the way. Just as I ask that, Chance's cries of pain could be heard from the other side.

"They're killing him!" Shadow exclaimed to us. Sassy gulped and I began to growl a bit. We had to save him. "Knock it off!" a ranger shouted. He then sees Sassy and looked at her with widened eyes. "Hey, cat. How'd you get in here?" the fat man questioned. "I'll take care of Tubbo. You two get Chance." Sassy said, jumping down and ran passed the human.

The fat man declared he would be back for Shadow and I before going after Sassy. I laugh a bit because we both know that Sassy would outwit this dumb human. "Okay, Shadow. Let's get Chance out of here before they do anything else to him." I say, jumping on the door a bit to look through the window. Shadow did the same.

"Chance! Can you hear us?" Shadow asks him. "OW! Shadow! Kendria! Please help me! Don't let them hurt me anymore!" Chance begged. Those humans looked like they were trying to torture him.

"Enough already! Shadow, Kendria! Are you guys there?!" Chance called in panic. "Yes! We're out here!" I say, jumping down. Shadow said let's get the human as he opened the door to the room. I couldn't agree more with that plan.

Just as the ranger began to open the door, Shadow uses his strength to push the door open all the way. The ranger ended up getting squished between the door and the wall.

"Get outta here!" Shadow urged. "Run! Run now, Chance!" I bark at him. Chance doesn't hesitate to jump off the table all the while pushing the other human as well as their torture tools off of the table, creating a huge mess on the floor.

The three of us make a run for it from that room and into another hallway. At the end of it, that fat ranger had a hold of Sassy. We ended up running into the fat man and Sassy screeched loudly.

I skid across the floor because there was nothing more than a dead end with a few mops and brooms. "Watch it! Watch it!" Shadow said, turning away from the dead end. Chance bit the fat man in order to get him to release Sassy. He does and it gave all of us the opportunity to make a break for it to the outside.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" I bark, seeing there's a fence blocking our way. Sassy had already made it on the other side. "Dig! Dig!" Shadow urged, starting to dig under the fence. I didn't think twice about it and instantly started to dig under the fence.

My heart was racing because I knew we only had a little bit of time before the fat ranger would capture us. Once the hole was deep enough, I made my way under it along with Shadow. Chance then started to go under the fence however, something was stopping him from doing so.

It was Chance. His collar had gotten clipped onto the fence. "Oh no! I'm stuck!" he whimpered, struggling to get loose. I started to panic as well because I was fearful that that human would drag Chance back to their torture chamber.

Then, that same human ran outside with a catching pole in his hand. "Hurry here he comes!" Sassy yelped. The human runs to Chance and tries to pull him out from under the fence. "It's choking me!" Chance barked, choking on the fence.

Shadow and I begin to bark at the man loudly. He wasn't going to take Chance. Not today. When the human almost succeeded, Shadow jumps at the fence with a fierce bark, making the fat man fall back on his butt. I too give a loud, ferocious bark at the man to let him know not to mess with us.

"Yes!" Chance cheered, finally making it under the fence. We all ran away down the street and didn't look back. For a moment, I thought they would take us directly home but we were all proven wrong.


	11. Chapter 11 Making it Through

Evening rolled around and we had made our way into the train yard. We had to wait for a train to pass before we could cross it. "Home is just over the mountain. We should be there before dark." Shadow tells us, trotting over a few tracks. "I'm so ready to be done with this, you have no idea. But I have faith that we'll make it before dark." I say, following just behind him.

"I've heard those words before." Sassy says, falling behind. "Just be very careful." Shadow reminded, stumbling upon a train track that had an oncoming train. Lucky for us, it was far enough for us to make it. "C'mon, you three. Watch carefully to where you're going. Look both ways." Shadow reminded us, walking forward.

"Stay with me, hurry up." Shadow instructs. I trot behind him instantly and go under a train. Chance was just behind us as well as Sassy, who barely misses the on-coming train.

"Whoa, you alright Sass?" Shadow asks, going through a fence. "Me? I laugh at danger." Sassy laughs nervously. I glance back at her for a second. "Since when do you enjoy danger so much?" I ask jokingly, crossing the fence.

"Yeah, I am too. But I'll laugh later, let's get outta here." Chance says, running ahead a bit. "That's the spirit, Chance. You're finally bucking up." I say to him. Sassy then begins to rant on how she's tired of nature and wants to sleep on a pillow that was filled with bird feathers or something like that. I didn't actually mind all the nature. It was nice while it lasted.

"Okay, Sassy. We're nearly home. Come on-" Shadow starts. He suddenly steps on a loose wooden board, causing him to fall through while yelling loudly. He lands on the ground with a pained cry.

"Shadow! Oh my god!" I shout, running to the hole. I look down with my german shepherd ears pointed forward. "Oh no! What happened?" Chance asks me. "He fell through this hole!" I say, looking down at the hole. Shadow laid at the bottom, his eyes closed. He was covered in mud.

"Shadow?" Chance said. "Oh, Shadow…" Sassy said, looking down at the hole. "Shadow, can you hear us?" I asked, but got no response. "Poor old guy…" Chance sighed. Then, Shadow opens his eyes and groans in pain.

"Shadow?" Sassy said. "Are you okay?" Chance asks worriedly. Shadow moves a bit and I see his leg becoming stiff. "Yeah, my leg hurts… pretty badly." he answers pained. "Is it broke?" I ask. "I don't know. It's hard to move it." he answers, trying to stand up.

Just then, Chance seemed to spot another way out. "Hey, hey, look at this." he says, going over to it. I quickly follow and see that the hole he was looking down was slanted enough for him to climb out of.

"It's not as steep here, Shadow. You can climb out of it." Chance encouraged. "I'll try." Shadow said, struggling to his paws. "C'mon, Shadow! You got us this far! It was you who was the true leader! Not me or anyone else! You helped us through this journey. You can do it! We know you can!" I say in encouragement.

Shadow starts to climb out of the hole. However the mud was making it difficult for him to do it especially with a hurt leg. "C'mon, if you and Kendria can jump into a river to save me! This should be easy!" Sassy says to him. "Yeah and after outrunning a mountain lion! C'mon!" Chance urged. Shadow couldn't give up on us especially after making it all this way. This little hole couldn't put a stop to this.

Shadow started to climb out again and was so close to making it. "Oh, oh hang on!" Sassy cried in panic. "C'mon, come right back! That's it!" Chance says nervously. Then, Shadow let go of the side and started to slide down to the bottom again.

"Wait! Shadow! What are you doing?!" I ask in disbelief. He then laid down in the mud. "No, no, no! Don't lay down! Don't lay down!" Chance scolds. "Sorry… I can't make it." Shadow said, giving up on climbing out. "Why not? Of course you can!" Chance barked. "Try, Shadow… please try." Sassy begged, not wanting him to give up.

He lays his head down on the mud. "I just can't…" he sighs. I look from him to Chance. We both had the same idea. We weren't going to give up on him; not after he's pushed us to make it this far. The both of us slide down the mud wall to reach him, getting mud on us in the process.

"Look Shadow. We can push you up. Chance and I can take turns." I say, lowering my German Shepherd head to him. "She's right, Shadow. We can get you out of here. You've never given up on me, sassy, or Kendria! You were too stubborn to quit, I thought. Try again!" Chance urged. Shadow lifted his head and weakly looked at us.

I saw the pain in his elderly eyes. "Do you two think it's easy for me to admit that I can't do it...? I'm too old." Shadow said, sounding on the verge of tears. I began to whimper sadly. "Shadow... Please... You can't give up. We need you. You've got us all the way out here. You can't quit..." I say, laying in the mud with him.

"Kendria... You have to go. Find Peter. Take care of him for the both of us. Protect Sassy and Chance… My time is coming to an end." Shadow said, giving me a nuzzle. I feel my heart breaking for him. He really was giving up… but we couldn't let him.

"No... Dad... Please. I love you." I say, getting him to lick me comfortly. "I love you too Shadow." Chance said, his voice breaking. Shadow looked at us weakly. He really was giving up...

"You two have learned everything you need. Now all you need to learn is how to say goodbye." Shadow says, slowly laying his head back down in between his forelegs. My German Shepherd ears lay all the way back and I start whining.

Looking up at sassy, she didn't say a word but was sad also. "We won't let you give up. Not this time." Chance said with determination. He had started this journey and now he was going to finish it.


	12. Chapter 12 Home

Shadow had told us to go on without him. Needless to say, none of us could leave him. But we were almost home and he urged us to go. We were close to the tree line of the house, as much as it pains me to leave Shadow behind.

We all run towards the tree line at a fast pace. Sassy was behind Chance and I. Words couldn't express just how happy I am to finally be home with our family.

"Kendria! Sassy! We're home! Can you believe it? We're home!" Chance said, barking loudly. "Yeah, we finally made it." I say, barking myself. We continued to bark. It was heard because the call from Jamie made us run faster.

Then, Chance runs through the trees while calling Jamie's name. "Chance! Chance! Here, boy!" Jamie cried happily, running towards Chance. "Jamie! Jamie, my boy! Oh! Yes! Yes!" Chance happily said, running to Jamie.

The little boy ran to him and immediately hugged him. "Jamie, you don't know how much I missed you and all the things that happened. Oh, you smell like a million bones! You're my favorite boy in the whole world! I love you, Jamie!" Chance said, rubbing his body on the little boy.

The whole family came to the bulldog and immediately started giving him love. "You scoundrel you! Look at this guy!" Bob said, petting his face. I then made it through the trees and started to whine happily. "Peter! Oh my heavens!" I whine, running to Peter and them.

The second Peter saw me, a big smile stretched across his face as well as everyone else. "Kendria! Kendria!" The family said happily, running to me. I was so happy to finally see them after so long that I couldn't contain all of the happiness within me.

"You silly girl! Where have you been all this time?" Bob said, petting me all over my face. I jumped onto everyone and licked their faces while they laughed. "Oh, I missed you guys so much!" I bark, my tail wagging vigorously.

I jumped mostly on Peter, who was very happy to see me. "Oh, Kendria! I'm so glad that you have made it home." he laughed, running his hands through my fur. "Peter, I'm so happy to see you. You're really okay!" I say to him, knocking him to the ground. I pounce onto the boy while licking his face. He hugs my neck tightly.

"I missed you girl!" Peter cheers, hugging me. "I missed you Peter! I love you so much." I tell him, licking his face many times. I was so happy to see him that it was unreal. It felt like a lifetime ago that we had escaped from Kate's ranch. And now we finally made it home. I was like a pup again.

Then, we heard a meow coming from the treeline. It was Sassy. She had finally made it. Hope had a big smile on her face as she ran to the cat. "Sassy!" she laughed, going to pick her up. "Oh my baby!" the girl said, picking up the cat. "Oh Hope! I thought I'd never see you again." she meowed. Hope brings Sassy over to us where the family greets the feline.

"Family's come back together huh?" Bob says, happily. "Kendria, where's Shadow?" Peter asks, standing up. I stood right by his side and my demeanor dropped in sadness. It hit Peter like a train.

"C'mon, Shadow." Peter said quietly, looking at the treeline. Hoping that any minute Shadow would walk through those trees. "He was old. It was too far. He was just too old." Peter said sadly, walking away. I didn't move though. It was because I knew that Shadow was still alive.

Not a minute later, Shadow was limping out of the treeline. Laura gasps in surprise, getting Peter to stop walking. Shadow stops for a moment and says Peter's name. "Shadow!" Peter cried, running to Shadow. Shadow then began to run to the boy like I did.

"Oh, Peter. I worried about you so." Shadow pants, picking up the pace. "Shadow!" Peter cried happily. The two come together and start to play with each other. "I missed you Peter and I love you!" Shadow said joyfully. I couldn't help but join them and I barked.

Peter started to play with both of us at the same time as the family watched in awe and joy.

My tail starts to wag again as I watched the two of them reunite again. Peter was so happy to have his other best friend back with him. He had feared it was just us three that had made it back. But no… Shadow was a brave dog who pushed us through the hard journey.

It was mostly Shadow's victory. His belief was the thing that got us through. At that moment, I knew that the years had lifted off of him just then. It was as if he was a puppy again. Both of us had reunited with our best friend.

Shadow and I trotted towards the family, who greeted us with pets and love. We all had decided to go into the house, where a lovely dinner was prepared. Another familiar feeling washed over me when I entered the house, I knew that I belonged with this family. I had always belonged.

Chance was home too. He had found his place with Jamie. He was home. He had entered the house and just like before, he had started to go crazy about the turkey, which was sitting on the counter.

Oh, yes. We were definitely home. And nothing… nothing would ever change that. Never again.


End file.
